


what's on your mind?

by ktsukaharas



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsukaharas/pseuds/ktsukaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aleks looks in someone's eyes he knows what they’re thinking. But why is James suddenly wearing sunglasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Almost everything in italics are thoughts and visions.

James never really cared when Aleks read his mind, claiming he has nothing to hide from the younger. He was always making eye contact with Aleks when they talk, showing he doesn’t fear him at all. That’s why, when James suddenly started wearing sunglasses, Aleks was confused. 

“I like your sunglasses.” Aleks casually comments. However, he’s slightly uncomfortable that he’s unable to know what’s going on in James’s head. That’s how the two connected so well, they didn’t really hide anything from each other. Sometimes, Aleks thinks James could read his mind too. 

“Thanks, bought them over the weekend.” James turns away to face his computer monitor again and continues editing. 

“Is the office that bright to wear them inside too?” Aleks steps closer to James, “Didn’t know your eyes were that sensitive to the light all of a sudden.” 

“Fuck off,” James waves Aleks off, “I’m trying to edit.” 

Slightly offended, Aleks backs off, “Okay, okay. Fine, whatever. I’m going to go get something to eat then, asshole.” Aleks walks to the kitchen, ignoring the voice in his head that something is wrong with James. 

“What’s up bud?” Aron asks as soon as he spots Aleks. Dum-Dum stick hanging out of his mouth and a mug filled with whatever in his hand, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hey.” Aleks looks at Aron’s eyes. Although he wasn’t as open at James, Aron didn’t mind too much when Aleks read his mind either. 

_ “You know, I was with James when he bought those sunglasses. It was kinda weird because James said sunglasses were stupid. And now he’s kinda distant from all of us.”  _ Aron looked at Aleks skeptically, _ “If he’s not going to tell you what’s up, he’s definitely not going to tell the rest of us.” _

“I know.” Aleks mutters out loud, “Maybe he’ll go back to normal later. Besides, we have to record something for Cow Chop anyways. He has to talk to me. And I’m not going to let him wear those stupid sunglasses while we’re recording.” 

Aron crosses his arms and grins, leaning against the kitchen countertop, “Good luck with that. We both know how stubborn he is.” 

Aleks scoffs, “I know that the best.” 

Aleks walks back to the bullpen, James still editing whatever game he recorded weeks ago. James was always slow on editing but he had to admit the older’s editing was phenomenal, “Hey.” Aleks greets as he walks toward his desk. 

James grunts a reply, not even bothering to look up from his monitor. 

When Aleks sits down at his desk, he turns to James. His sunglasses look absolutely stupid. He doubts that James can barely see his monitor with those dumb things on. What could he possibly be hiding that he wouldn’t want even Aleks himself knowing? 

The Russian turns to his computer too, deciding to edit also. 

A couple of hours pass and James still has barely said anything to Aleks. Which is strange considering the two rarely ever not talk for more than thirty minutes, especially if they were in the same room. 

The only sounds that filled the office was the distant recording of toy chest in the other room and the clicking of Spencer editing a Hub video or Aron playing Hearthstone. 

“Hey, Asshole.” Aleks finally calls out, spinning his desk chair to face James, “Are are we recording Cow Chop today or not? Because we can’t if you keep ignoring me.” The irritation in his voice is obvious because honestly, who likes being ignored and not even knowing what they did wrong?

James finally turns his head toward Aleks, sunglasses and all, “I’m not really feeling it today. Maybe next week.” 

Aleks deflates. He’s been excited for the Cow Chop recording for two weeks and James was too, the older thought about it randomly on many occasions. Actually, the two of them have been excited for Cow Chop since they pitched the idea for a couch co op channel months ago. What could’ve made James so angry that he would just postpone recording like that? 

Aleks stands up, irritated at the older. He walks over to James’s desk and leans against the couch adjacent to it, “Listen. I don’t know what I fucking did but can you please stop being mad at me so we get this Cow Chop video out faster for the fans?” 

“I said I wasn’t in the mood, Aleks.” James mumbles, idly clicking on his monitor. 

“But, why? Why won’t you tell me? Or at least take off your stupid sunglasses so you don’t have to tell me.” Aleks gestures to the overly large black frames, “They lookfucking ridiculus.” 

“Aleks. Seriously. Can you just… I think we need a fucking break from each other okay? We’re with each other like every single day I think I just need a break.” James huffs out. Aleks really wishes he could read James’s mind right now so he would know whether or not James actually meant it. Maybe he wouldn’t feel as pathetic then. 

“Fine. Whatever you need.” Aleks walks away, out the bullpen room and into the breakroom. He watches as Jordan happily talks about some random toy he picked off the shelves of target, quickly tearing open the box with a spare knife. 

“I think this was about $40? And it needs some triple A batteries too so Joe, I’m going to need you to get some- Oh! Aleks!” Jordan looks up at the younger, grinning, “You want to help us test out this Hot Wheels toy?” 

_ “Don’t think we didn’t hear you and James arguing. And I know James was your ride here. Help us record Toy Chest and I’ll drive you home later.”  _ Jordan mentally offers _. _ Fuck. Aleks forgot James drove him to the office. 

Aleks nods, walking over to Joe and Jordan, curiously looking at the Hot Wheels toy. Suddenly, James walks past them and leaves the office, slamming the door behind him. Aleks flinches as Jordan and Joe watch the mop of curly hair descend down the office stairs. So fucking stubborn. 

“You know what’s wrong with James?” Jordan asks as he starts the ignition of his Mustang. 

“Fuck no. If I did, you probably wouldn’t be the one having to drive me home.” Aleks crosses his arms and slouches in his seat, “It didn’t help he bought those stupid fucking glasses.” 

“Well, knowing James for almost six years if there’s something wrong he doesn’t really tell anyone. He kinda just isolates himself from the rest of us for a few days then comes out of his house just fine.” Jordan turns toward Aleks, “ _ Except with you. You probably know more about him than I do. Not only because you can read minds but he’s actually open to you.” _

Aleks scoffs, “Yeah, but this time he’s making a huge effort to make sure I don’t know what’s going on with him.” 

Jordan hums, “Maybe you should confront him about it?” 

“I’ve tried. That idiot is too fucking stubborn.” 

Jordan pulls up on Aleks’s driveway, “Yeah he really is stubborn. But he’s our idiot we have to deal with.” Jordan laughs. Aleks tries to hold in a chuckle because he doesn’t want to laugh about James right now. He fails anyways. 

Throughout the week, James continues to ignore and avoid eye eye contact with Aleks. Getting to the office early and leaving the office early because James knew Early was not in Aleks’s dictionary. He’s even tried messaging James on Skype, text message, even calling him occasionally just so he can hear the older’s voice again. James never has been mad at him for this long and it’s almost killing Aleks. 

He misses late night talks with James since their sleeping schedules are fucked. He misses playing stupid games over Skype calls. He misses James’s stupid squeaky laugh. He misses James’s dumb jokes. He even misses James yelling at him for purposely killing him in games. He just misses James. 

But Aleks wouldn’t know if James misses him too since he still won’t take off those stupid sunglasses and that’s what hurts him the most. James could easily be perfectly fine without Aleks. It sure does seem like it. James would play games with Aron in the office or laugh obnoxiously loud when Jordan tells a joke. He’ll even spam Joe with text messages, claiming he wants to fuck with him. Yet, James ignores Aleks’s game request, his jokes, and his text messages. Aleks isn’t sure if James blatantly ignoring him makes him angry or makes him miserable. 

The next morning, Aleks walks into the office still pretty miserable he hasn’t talked to James in almost two weeks. Suddenly, he hears James and Aron talking in the kitchen. He stealthily walks next to the entrance, trying to listen into their conversation. 

“These sunglasses are so fucking stupid and uncomfortable.” James complains. 

“Why won’t you take them off then stupid.” Aron laughs. 

“I can’t…” James mutters. 

“Why? Is it because Aleks?” Aleks leans closer toward the door frame.

“Kind of… Yeah, I guess.” James puts down the sunglasses on the countertop. 

“Why?” Aron continues prodding. 

“I- Fuck. I keep thinking about things that I don’t want him seeing okay?” James sighs, “Maybe distancing myself from him would make me stop thinking those thoughts.” 

“What could you possibly be thinking that you wouldn’t want Aleks seeing? You imagining making out with him?” Aron jokes. 

James stays quiet, Aleks holds his breath. 

“Holy shit James.” Aron whispers, “Really?” 

“Fuck. Yeah. Like I thought about it once. And then I kept thinking about it. I don’t know how to stop my mind, Aron. And Aleks can’t stop his stupid mind reading shit. So I bought these stupid glasses so Aleks doesn’t see it.” James sounds absolutely distressed. 

“Is it only making out?” 

“I mean, at first it was. Then It kinda snowballed and I thought about holding hands and going on dates and shit. Fuck. I’m like a little middle schooler with a stupid crush, Aron. And I have to record Cow Chop with him at some point, I can’t avoid him forever you know?” 

“Yeah I understand.” Aron pauses, as if thinking, “I think you should just talk it out with Aleks.” He suggests. 

James scoffs, “Me? Talking something out with someone? I’m sorry but that’s not the James Wilson way.” 

Aleks finally steps in, “You’re so fucking stubborn you know that right?” 

James jumps at the sight of Aleks and quickly grabs his sunglasses off the counter to shove them onto his face, “Get out of here Aleks. Me and Aron were having a conversation.” 

“James, you said it yourself. You can’t avoid me forever.” Aleks steps closer to James, James steps back. Aron is glued to his spot in the kitchen, not sure whether to leave the two to themselves or stay and make sure they don’t kill each other. 

Aleks looks over to Aron,  _ “Dude, he’s scared of rejection.” _

“Shut the fuck up Aleks.” James interrupts Aron’s thoughts and drags Aleks back into the kitchen, “Just because you can read minds doesn’t mean you have the right to know everything.” 

“James-” Aleks keeps walking toward the older until he was trapped against the counter and Aleks himself. 

“Aleks, back the fuck up.” James holds out his hands to stop the Russian from getting closer. 

Aleks grabs James’s wrist and uses his other hand to try and take off the sunglasses, “Fuck you Aleks! Get off me!” 

Unlike James, Aleks has been working out at them gym a lot. His strength being almost twice as stronger than the older. Successfully, Aleks removes the sunglasses, glad to see dark brown eyes that he hasn’t seen in two weeks. 

He sees it almost instantly. J _ ames kissing Aleks shyly. Aleks pecking James’s face with multiple kisses. Aleks holding James against the office wall, kisses much more vigorous and desperate. Then the vision changes again, James and Aleks casually holding hands while shopping for games. James leaning his head against Aleks’s shoulder as they play video games in his living room. James and Aleks snuggling against each other while watching a movie.  _

James covers his eyes, swearing, “What the fuck did you see.” he spits out, shoving Aleks away from him. 

Aleks looks at the older, still dazed from the visions and thoughts, “I saw… I saw a lot.” 

James lowers his hands and actually makes eye contact with Aleks. He’s dragged back into James’s mind: _ Aleks is laughing in James’s face, calling him pathetic and stupid. Aleks walking out the office, calling James a freak, a faggot. Aleks running away, saying he never wants to see James ever again. James is sitting in the kitchen alone, empty, with a stinging chest.  _

Aleks steps toward James again. Aleks doesn’t want James to isolate and distance himself from everyone when something’s wrong. He doesn’t want James thinking Aleks would just ditch and reject him as if he means nothing. He doesn’t want James to think Aleks doesn’t love him.

He his eyes flutter closed as he leans in and captures James’s lips into a small, subtle kiss. When James makes no move to stop him, Aleks lifts his hands to slowly massage the nape of his neck, trying to comfort the older. James finally responds, apprehensively kissing back. He slowly starts gaining more confidence as he slides his hands up Aleks’s hips. 

“Okay, I’m out.” Aron quickly leaves the kitchen, face slightly flushed from embarrassment. Aleks and James pull apart, laughing as the younger speed walks into the bullpen. 

Aleks faces James again, “I don’t want you avoiding me again. It was the worst feeling ever.” He whispers. 

James hums, “I won’t.” 

“And throw those stupid glasses out. They look tacky and disgusting.” Aleks comments. James laughs, resting his head on Aleks’s shoulder. 

“You hate them that much? Now I  _ have _ to keep them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this today when I have a (really) long au story that I'm writing. it's already like 12,000+ words and I'm not done with it yet. But this idea popped into my head and I was fucked lol... Also it's a HP au for some reason... Who even writes those anymore? Oh yeah, I do apparently.


End file.
